Pinkie Pie
' Pinkie Pie' is a bright pink earth pony and one of the six ponies that has a part in the Elements of Harmony. She represents the element of laughter and she is one who loves having a good time. Pinkie Pie is very jolly, giggly, hyperactive, but also very friendly. She enjoys playing pranks on her friends but makes sure that whoever she's pranking isn't hurt and just gets a laugh out of it. Her friends often don't take her seriously, but Pinkie begs to differ when the situation demands it. An example is when Ponyville was being invaded by the tiny parasprites and while everyone was frantically thinking of ways to stop them, Pinkie was searching for her instruments because she knew that they can be lured with the help of music. Pinkie Pie enjoys throwing parties and loves sweets. Trivia *Pinkie Pie will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *Pinkie Pie will meet Brian Griffin in Brian Griffin's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire. *Pinkie Pie starred as one of the main characters in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In this series, Genie shares a spot with her to represent the element of laughter. *Pinkie Pie is also a great friend of Dodger, Fozzie Bear, Genie, Charlie, Pepper Clark, Tigger, Niblet, Mako and Cubbi Gummi. *Pinkie Pie guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Pinkie Pie will make occasional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *In Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series, Pinkie Pie is also Percy's marefriend. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV series, which is before Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *She is also successful in blowing Willy's top. *She is a great friend to Mabel Pines and Soos. But she and Mabel's friendship is inseperable and sometimes annoy their *Pinkie Pie will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of War Horse, Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *In Power Rangers Super Megaforce (TeamAdventueRules version), in her human form, she will become the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Pink Ranger, taking over for Trixie Tang. *Pinkie Pie will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Not too intelligent Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Ponies Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Idiots Category:Comedians Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Apple Family Category:Speedsters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Power Rangers Category:Pinkie Pie's Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Pilots Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protective Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Gunners Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Mane 6 Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Gallery Pinkie.png Pinkie as a filly (before the rainboom).png|Pinkie as a filly in the Cutie Mark Chronicles (before the rainboom) Filly Pinkie Pie ID S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie as a filly Pinkie pie with a deflated mane.png|Pinkie pie with a deflated mane Pinkie Pie chicken.png|Pinkie dressed as a chicken Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well.png|Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie as Chancellor Puddinghead.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Chancellor Puddinghead Crystal Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as an earth Crystal Pony Pinkie Pie ID EG.png|Pinkie Pie's human counterpart Pinkie Pie's half-pony form.png|Pinkie Pie's half-pony form Pinkie Pie Rainbooms Style.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbooms Style Laughter Ranger.png|Pinkie Pie as the Laughter Ranger Pinkie Pie as a Breezie.png|Pinkie Pie as a Breezie Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second.png|Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second Pinkie Pie as General Flash.png|Pinkie Pie as General Flash Pinkie Pie's young human counterpart.png|Pinkie Pie's young human counterpart Pinkie Pie rainbowfied.png|Pinkie Pie rainbowfied MLP Pinkie Pie as a Thomas character.png|Pinkie Pie as a Thomas character Pinkie as a party clown.png|Pinkie as a party clown Human Pinkie Pie.png|Human Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pirate.png|Pinkie in pirate clothes Pinkie cowgirl.png|Pinkie cowgirl galaxy_pinkie_pie_vector_by_minkystar-d79jcmy.png Pinkie pie and pinkie pie by hampshireukbrony-d6makje.png|Pinkie Pie ridden on by human counterpart Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Not too intelligent Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Ponies Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Idiots Category:Comedians Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Apple Family Category:Speedsters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Power Rangers Category:Pinkie Pie's Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Pilots Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protective Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Gunners Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Mane 6 Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members